


Drinking

by krissy09



Series: Siblings AU [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissy09/pseuds/krissy09
Summary: Dean is drunk, or is he?





	Drinking

Cas slipped out of his clothes tossing them at the basket in the corner of the room before climbing in bed and pulling his blanket around him. It had been a long, bitterly cold day and he was just ready to sleep. His bed was so warm and soft, that Cas thought that he could stay there forever. He fluffed the pillows behind his head before laying back and stretching out on his bed. He pulled his covers up around his chin before rolling over and facing the wall. He was so warm that it only took a few minutes, before he began to drift off to sleep.

It was friday; school work could and would be saved for Sunday. Tonight the only thing Cas was worried about was catching up on some well needed sleep. 

The house was quiet, both his mom and John had to work that night and Sam was at Mary's house for the weekend. Cas didn't have a clue as to where Dean was, but then again he rarely ever did. 

Thing were okay between them right now. They didn't hang out much, but Cas had started getting dressed with the light on again, and they stopped avoiding each other like the plague. 

It felt like Cas had just dozed off when the bedroom door swung opened, bouncing off the wall before stopping. Cas knew it was Dean. He also knew, that hopefully Dean would just crawl into his bed and call it a night. Cas wasn’t sure what time it was but if Dean was already home it had to be well after midnight. 

Dean stumbled around in the dark for a few moments before stopping in front of the bunk beds. He just stood there looking down at Cas’ still figure before gently climbing in the bed beside him. 

Cas froze as Dean’s weight shifted on to the bed. 

Dean slid as close to Cas as he could before wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer still. Cas felt small kisses peppered in his hair and along his neck. He embraced the fell of Dean so close to him again for a moment before wiggling his way out of Dean's arms and rolling over. 

Dean's eyes were open and looking at Cas. Cas loved Dean’s eyes, the way the tiny specks of gold shone so bright against the green, but hated how they looked at this moment, they were glassed over and bloodshot. Cas could smell the bitter tang of alcohol on Deans breath. "You’re drunk,” Cas stated. 

“No, I’m not,” Dean saig giggling.

Dean leaned in closer and kissed the tip of Cas’s nose, “Don’t, Dean,” Cas tried to keep his voice even, it didn't work. 

“Come on, Cassie, don’t push me away,” Cas had to bit back a moan, as Dean’s hands began to wonder. His fingers carefully tracing Cas’s side. 

“Stop,” Cas gently pushed at Dean’s hand.

“Don’t want to.” 

Cas could tell that Dean was smiling. He didn’t smile often and Cas just wished that he could have been sober and that he thought through falling into his bed. “I’m not that drunk,” Dean ran his fingers up Cas’ side and laid them against his cheek. “I know what I’m doing. I only have a few beers with Ash, then walked home. I needed courage. I always need help to be honest with you.”

Cas pushed himself off the bed just enough to reach over Dean and find his phone on the laying on the other side of Dean. Turning on the screen, he saw that it was only nine thirty. Maybe Dean was telling the truth. 

“I’m sorry,” Dean said softly. “I’m sorry that I hurt you, that the guys still pick on you. I’m sorry that I can't be honest with you without any help. You are the best person I know.” Dean gently cupped the side of Cas’ face, “You are the most beautiful person i’ve ever seen.” He could feel the muscles in Cas’ cheek move slightly and he knew that Cas had a least a small smile on his face. “You are,” he chuckled, “and you deserve so much more than me. So much more than the shit you deal with at school and I’m sorry for my part,”

“Stop apologizing,” Cas said lightly. He placed his hand on top of Dean’s that was still laying on his cheek.

The movement was slow and Cas wasn't sure if he closed the small distance or if it was Dean, but the moment their lips touched it was all that mattered and Cas never wanted to move. The small friction as their lips brushed against the others. Cas never thought he would forget the feeling from the first time they kissed but he guessed that the memory had deemed because this was so much more intense. Intense and loving and sloppy and ending to soon as he slowly moved away.

“If this happens tonight, you can't freak out on me tomorrow,” Cas whispered, hoping he wasn't about to spoil whatever was happening.

“I know,” Dean smiled, “it’ll have to stay here in this room, but I promise I won't turn my back on you again.”

“Okay,” Cas leaned back into Dean’s embrace.


End file.
